Played Love
by Dewi-Michelle
Summary: Mayu and Morishige don't know what they feel for each other. A little pushing from their friends helps them along the way. What does Mayu think of Morishige? And will Morishige have the guts to confess? Based upon a review of 'Fanbuscus'. Rated K-plus for fluff. I suck at summaries! Eighth story!


**Played Love**

**Morishige Sakutaro x Suzumoto Mayu **

**Author Note: Hi, my dear readers. Here is another one-shot and this time, it's for Mayu and Morishige. I, once again, based this one-shot on a review I received from one of my lovely supporters. This time, it's the review of 'Fanbuscus' on my story 'Classroom Comfort'.**

_Hello once again for the first time Corpse Party fanfic writer! And today I have a oneshot request! Why don't you do a MayuxMorishige one-shot of before Heavenly Host? It could be like Yoshiki or Satoshi asked Morishige when he's gonna confess his love for Mayu and Morishige tries to do so by asking if she felt like they were more than friends. Mayu would say a couple things like 'sometimes when we recite romantic plays' or something like that. Then Seiko comes in and pushes them together saying something along the lines of "NOW KISS!" And leaves. If you want it to turn lemony that's fine with me. Bless your face. If you sneezed during this reveiw bless you. Peace off. Boop!_

**There are his/her exact words! I will turn this story into a fluff, based upon the information asked by Fanbuscus. Enjoy, my lovelies! xoxo**

**Warnings: AU, fluff and OOC-ness. (I always warn for this, just in case.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party**

Normal P.O.V.

It was after school and the seven friends, Naomi, Seiko, Satoshi, Yoshiki, Ayumi, Mayu and Morishige were hanging in the classroom, the girls having some conversation about clothes and the three boys together by Satoshi's desk. Morishige kept sneaking glances over the classroom towards Mayu, who was giggling and chatting along with her best friends. Yoshiki sighed.

''Jeez, man. When are you going to confess your love for her?'' He grinned.

Morishige looked at him and tried to keep a façade, but he couldn't prevent a stammer from escaping his lips.

''W-What are you talking about?'' He asked, trying to put on a show.

He _was_ a good actor. Only, he wasn't sure if this performance would fool his friends. Sadly for him, it didn't.

''Come on, man. Don't try to act all innocent. We _know_ about your crush on Suzumoto-san.'' Satoshi smiled.

''Guys… we're just really good friends.'' Morishige defended himself.

''Sure you are. But there's also a lot more than that going on between you too. I mean, when you two talk, I can almost see a neon arrow pointing above you two with bright letters that say 'In Love'.'' Yoshiki smirked.

''Go ask Mayu. There's nothing going on between us.'' Morishige said.

''Oh, we know _that._ We just want to know when you are going to change that.'' Satoshi grinned.

Morishige looked slightly nervous and pushed his glasses further onto his nose.

''To answer your question as simply as possible, not now.'' He replied.

''Come on, man. What's holding you back?'' Yoshiki groaned.

''I'm fine with how things are between us.'' Morishige simply replied.

''You seriously can't mean that. You obviously would like it if you two started to date.'' Yoshiki spoke.

''True.'' Satoshi added.

Morishige sighed.

''Look, I don't want to destroy our friendship. Mayu is dear to me. I really _really_ don't want to lose her. This is good enough for me.'' He explained.

The boys looked a bit disappointed. Seiko, who somehow had overheard some of the conversation of the boys, suddenly started to grin. She grabbed the three boys and dragged them into her conversation with the girls.

''Topic change! Let's talk about LOOOOOOVE.'' Seiko smirked.

''Shinohara, what's the meaning of this?'' Ayumi asked with raised eyebrows.

''The meaning of this is obviously to bring two people here a little closer.'' Seiko smirked mischieviously.

''Shinohara, are you going to play matchmaker again?'' Naomi groaned.

''Naomi… come on! You know how good I am! The only thing that I can't seem to fix is you and I together.'' She whined.

Naomi rolled her eyes, while Seiko grabbed her breasts.

''BOOBIESSS!''

''Seiko!'' Naomi shouted angry, but still a bit playful.

The others started to laugh.

''But back to my topic.'' Seiko smirked, once Naomi freed herself from the perverted girl.

She looked over at Mayu and Morishige, who were standing next to each other.

''You two!'' She exclaimed.

Morishige opened his mouth in shock and Mayu blushed.

''W-What's wrong?'' Mayu asked.

''There's obviously going something on between you two.'' Seiko spoke.

''W-What?'' Morishige spoke alarmed.

''What do you two exactly feel for each other?'' Yoshiki joined in.

The two turned red.

''That's what I would like to know too.'' Morishige mumbled to himself with a shy blush.

Mayu turned red.

''S-Shige-nii and I are just really good friends.'' She replied.

''Are you sure that's all there is to it? You don't have any romantic feelings towards him?'' Satoshi also joined in.

''Well… sometimes. But that's when we're reciting romantic plays.'' Mayu smiled. ''He can bring his love over so passionately then, that it gives me butterflies. But that's just played.''

Morishige looked a bit taken aback by that answer. It was true that he poured his heart and soul into acting. But it hurt a little that Mayu simply thought it was just an act he always brought to her then. It were his true feelings, but he only was a different character.

''I see…'' Morishige spoke.

''How about you then, Morishige?'' Naomi asked.

''W-Well, I obviously care a lot about Mayu, but that's because I've known her for so long. I mean, we've been through a lot together and she knows everything about me. The same way I know everything about her. We're just really close. I guess that explains the feeling that we have around us.'' Morishige explained.

Mayu somehow looked a bit disappointed than that. She had hoped to hear something in the lines of that he thought of her as pretty or maybe something that had to do with love. He only took it back to their close friendship. She let out a small sigh, which nobody luckily heard.

''We see.'' Ayumi softly said.

''Sorry for bothering you two then.'' Satoshi smiled.

''It's okay.'' Mayu smiled, though it was a fake one.

From the inside, she was dying and she was on the edge of crying, but she held her composure. Morishige felt the same way, as if he was rejected. His feelings weren't real to her. She thought they were staged. If only she knew.

''Still, KISS FOR ME.'' Seiko demanded, pushing the two together with a grin.

''S-Shinohara-san!'' Mayu muttered embarrassed.

Naomi grabbed her friend by her collar and pulled her back, almost treating her like a puppy.

''Seiko… let's give the two some time.'' She spoke.

''I need to go anyways. My sister is waiting for me.'' Ayumi smiled.

''Let me walk you home.'' Yoshiki smiled, dating the blue-haired girl.

''Shall I walk you home, too?'' Satoshi asked Naomi, who nodded to her boyfriend in response.

Seiko gave a salute.

''CHEES~U. I'm going home as well.'' She then disappeared through the door, the others following as well, pleading their goodbyes and saying things like 'see you tomorrow'.

Soon, Mayu and Morishige were alone in the classroom.

''W-Well… what should we talk about?'' Mayu asked.

''I don't know. They kinda decided for us that we needed to talk.'' Morishige replied with a goofy smile.

''Shall we go home then, too?'' Mayu asked with an anime-style smile, tilting her head to the side.

''Wait.'' Morishige said, his face gaining a serious expression.

It was now or never. This was the moment to talk about their feelings. Morishige was scared, but he had kept his mouth shut for too long, now. He wanted Mayu and he needed to know if he had a chance.

''Mayu… is it really true that the only time you have feelings for me, is when we act together?'' He asked.

Mayu blushed and looked to the ground.

''W-Well. I feel them the most, then. You're such a good actor. And when you say you love me, in your role, it almost feels like you're not talking to my character, but directly to me.'' She smiled.

''And besides our acting?'' Morishige asked slowly.

''W-Well… maybe a little bit.'' Mayu spoke embarrassed.

Morishige let out a smile and stepped closer to his childhood friend.

''What if I told you that my feelings for you, when we're acting, are my feelings for you in real as well?'' He spoke.

Mayu's head shot up.

''W-What?''

''What if I told you that, every time I said 'I love you' to you, I actually said it directly to you and not your character?''

''Y-You're kidding, right?''

Morishige shook his head.

''I'm not.''

Mayu smiled and then wrapped her arms around Morishige's neck and pulled him close.

''S-Shige-nii…'' She spoke in his shoulder.

Morishige hugged her back.

''So, I want to know… Do you love me, Mayu?'' He asked, then pulling away a bit, so he could look her in the eyes.

He saw her eyes were watery, but she was beaming in happiness.

''Yes! Yes I do love you, Shige-nii!'' She exclaimed.

Morishige smiled happily and stroked her cheek.

''I'm really glad you feel that way.'' He smiled.

''And by what you said, you love me too, right?'' Mayu asked.

Morishige nodded.

''Yes I do, Mayu. How could I not? You're the sweetest, most perfect girl on this planet. There never was another for me. I always knew it would be you.''

Mayu was now crying in joy, her tears streaming down her cheeks and Morishige wiped them away with this thumb.

''Now now, Mayu. Don't cry. Smile.'' He said.

He took out his phone and pointed it at her. Mayu giggled and wiped her tears away, then smiling a sweet smile and Morishige shot it with his camera. Then, he slowly leaned closer and Mayu did as well. Then, their lips met and Morishige was surprised by how soft Mayu's lips actually felt and Mayu was taken aback by Morishige's tenderness and warmth. Then, a snap was heard and Mayu pulled back in surprise.

''What was that?'' She asked.

Morishige grinned.

''A picture.'' He replied.

He showed it to her and it displayed the two kissing. Mayu blushed.

''S-Shige-nii.''

Morishige chuckled, then grabbed her hand.

''Shall we go home?''

Mayu nodded.

''Uhn!''

And together, the two exited the classroom.

**The End**

**Author Note: Yay! I loved writing this! I know it's a bit short, but I thought it was good this way. There's no need in extending it. In Holland, we have this saying '**_**Kort, maar krachtig**_**', which literally means 'Short, but powerful'. I guess that goes for this story as well. I hope you lovelies enjoyed it. More stories are on their way so until then! Bye! xoxo**


End file.
